Play Time
by seditionary
Summary: Follow-up to "Without Reid." Reid's evening with Garcia. Het sex! Fluffy silliness, too.


**A/N:This is follow-up #2 to "Without Reid" and features het sex! (Reid/Garcia) Hope you like it, dears!**

**Seds**

Reid arrived at Garcia's apartment promptly at 7:00 pm. He had a small bouquet of yellow daisies-her favorite-in one hand and a box of imported lemon tea cookies in the other. He was wearing a tweed sport jacket and a red bow tie. He had worn it once as a joke, and Garcia liked it so much that he now wore it every time he came to visit her.

Garcia answered the door wearing a bright yellow dress with pink and purple flowers on it. It had a ruffled skirt and lace trim. She greeted him with a happy smile and a squeal at the sight of her gifts, then ushered him into her living room. She placed the flowers and the cookies on a table beside her couch.

Reid surveyed the scene-a doll-sized table and chairs set was in the middle of the floor, laid out with a tiny tea service for four. A blonde Barbie doll in a mini skirt was seated next to a Ken doll in swim trunks and a t-shirt. There was a small stuffed bunny wearing a Hawaiian shirt, a disproportionately large teddy bear with a bow tie similar to Reid's, and a Batman action figure was posed in a standing position on Barbie's other side. Reid grinned.

"Looks like Barbie's in for quite an evening, eh?"

"Oh, yes, but first we're all having tea!" Garcia first poured invisible tea into the dolls' cups, then went to her kitchen and returned with two human-sized cups and saucers, cream and sugar, and a Peter Rabbit tea pot filled with the hot brew. She set it on her coffee table, which had been pushed out of the way to make room for her toys, and she and Reid sat on the couch, filled their cups and munched cookies.

"I'm so glad you're back, Spencer. Gosh, you were gone a long time!"

"Aw, come on, Pen, it was just over a week! But, I missed you a lot."

"Yeah, me too. So, your mom's ok?"

"Yes, she's doing great. We were lucky that they caught her condition when they did, but she had a really speedy recovery. It was nice to be with her, even under the circumstances."

Garcia nodded, then moved the conversation to little things that had happened at work in his absence. They chatted lightly until they finished their refreshments, then Garcia took the tea service back to the kitchen. When she returned, she sank down onto the fuzzy purple rug in front of the couch and crossed her legs, and Reid folded himself up and sat beside her.

"Look, Spencer, I think Barbie's guests enjoyed their tea."

"So it would appear." Reid loved this side of Garcia. She was instantly transformed into a giddy kid when she sat on the floor with her dolls.

"I think Ken is thinking about getting a kiss from Barbie," Garcia prompted.

"All right." Reid picked up the Ken doll and waved him in front of Barbie. "Hey, Barbie, give me a little smooch, huh?"

Garcia giggled and answered in her version of a Barbie voice, which seemed more reminiscent of Harley Quinn from the Batman: The Animated Series cartoon than anything. "Ok, Mr. K, lay it on me!"

They pressed the two dolls' faces together, and Reid said, "That was hot, Barbie. How about we get naked now?"

"Ok!" Laughing, they undressed their dolls. "Sex me up, Kenny!" Garcia purred.

"Ok." Reid made the Ken doll lay on top of Barbie and had them simulate sex. He and Garcia supplied realistic sound effects.

"Uh-oh, Ken-what was that noise?" Garcia had Barbie ask. Reid pulled another doll out from under the couch.

"Oh, no! It's the Joker! Run, Barbie!" A fully articulated Joker doll came at the naked doll couple, and Reid had him poke at them with his tiny plastic knife.

"Stop right there, Joker!" Garcia lowered her voice to speak for Batman. "I'm taking you back to Arkham!"

"Have to catch me first, Batsy!" Reid replied in a slightly higher than normal voice. He made the Joker doll bound over Garcia's lap, then shinny up her bosom and hide behind her on the couch. Garcia whooped at that, dropped Batman, and wrapped her arms around Reid for a wet kiss. He gleefully returned it, then pushed her down flat on the floor. They kissed and bit and play-wrestled, laughing, until Reid's erection could no longer be ignored. Garcia grabbed a hold of it and gave him a demanding squeeze. "Do me like you had Ken do Barbie_. Now!"_

"Ok." He knelt between her legs while he unzipped his pants and applied a condom. Garcia removed the necessary articles of clothing, including her dress and bra (because Reid liked her tits) and they engaged in a little fondling and foreplay before Reid climbed on top of her and began a vigorous round of lovemaking. Garcia wrapped her legs around his waist and noisily welcomed him inside her, then wriggled against him until they found a mutually pleasurable pace. They cheerfully banged away at each other until Garcia shrieked in orgasm. Pleased, Reid then allowed himself to submit to release as well. He rolled off of her and they lay side-by-side, regaining their senses.

Once fully recovered from their rowdy round of sex, they lay among the disrupted tea party, chatting and laughing. Then, Garcia sat up, reached over him, and grabbed one of the dolls. "Come on, Spencey, play time's not over!"

When they were done, Batman was in a reclining position between Garcia's breasts, with the Joker doll giving him head. Garcia had placed the teddy bear in the reverse cowgirl pose so that it appeared to be riding Reid's deflated erection. Barbie and Ken were busy in the 69 position, and the bunny was voyeuristically whacking off. Garcia then laid her head on Reid's shoulder and he held her close for a moment before checking his watch.

"Well... It's nearly 9:00, I'd better be going. Early day tomorrow."

"Yeah..." Garcia rose to her feet and slipped her dress back on while Reid straightened his clothes. She smiled broadly at him. "Oh, Spencer-I had the best time! You play Barbies better than Jennie O'Riley did back in third grade!"

"That's quite a compliment. I had a wonderful time, too. But, I think the Joker lost his knife in the, uh, action."

"It's around here, somewhere. The way he and Batman were going at it, I don't think he'll need it for a while."

Reid tilted Garcia's head up and looked in her eyes. "Are you feeling better?"

She nodded. "Tons. I'll be back to my usual good-natured self at work tomorrow."

"That's good. From what I hear, you had Rossi fearing for his life every time he had to ask you to run a search on something."

Garcia rolled her eyes. "Yeah, he finally figured out how to use Google right before you came back."

They grinned at each other and Reid placed a sweet kiss on her lips. "See you tomorrow."

"See you!" He waved as he stepped out the door, and she closed and locked it behind him. She then went back to the living room and began to carefully put away her toys.

She didn't like to play with them by herself anymore.


End file.
